Him
by RoNask
Summary: Yellow eyes on his and his back against the bookshelf, Aziraphale doesn't know how to respond to this.


The door closed with a bang and made the angel jump, he had to get his glasses back in place as he turned with a frown towards the door.

"Crowley?" he asked at the demon who snapped his fingers and had the bookshop closing itself. He strode towards the principality. "What in Heaven's name is happening? Why are you-?"

"Shut up!" barked the other as he stopped short of the angel, his yellow eyes lowering to consider the being in front of him. "I've had had enough of this!"

Aziraphale opened his eyes to say something but the only thing that escaped his mouth was a loud gasp when his back slammed against the bookshelf and made the first editions shake on their spots.

"What is wrong with you?!" protested the angel, "There's no need for that! Whatever I said the other day couldn't have possibly-"

"No fear..." realized the other, yellow eyes searched the angel's face.

Aziraphale was pressed further against the bookshelf, the slender figure of the demon tilted its head and suddenly he was too close. The principality shot his mouth a glance. He waited.

Lips brushed against his, rough. A scent of mint that filled his nostrils along with one of strong and expensive perfume for men, one that would have made him back away feeling a bit bothered by it.

"You could go back," Crowley's voice said.

"You don't want me back, none of you. You're just afraid of what happened," answered the principality.

Yellow eyes met his, narrowing, a sneer appeared on the demon's features.

"I don't want to go back," declared Aziraphale.

"You know this could happen, right?" he brushed their lips, "You could have it, I don't care."

"I care"

A deep glance as he studied the clear eyes of the angel.

The hissing sound of the melted doorknob filled the air not long before the door was pushed open by a snake-leathered shoe.

"I would appreciate if you could get your hands out of him," Crowley said, "I'm asking nicely. For now."

The one standing before Aziraphale looked over his shoulder, the eyes that met the ones of the demon at the door were of a bright purple.

The Archangel Gabriel let go of Aziraphale's suit, he sneered at Crowley.

"Angel?" prompted the demon, eyes on the archangel.

"Alright," replied the angel adjusting his clothes.

"You should leave, we owe you nothing. We've got an agreement with both Heaven and Hell to leave us alone"

Gabriel's smile only widened, "Of course". He glanced over to Aziraphale, "If you are to reconsider, you know where to find me, Principality"

As he left he took all his holy energy with him, finally giving room for the two entities to breathe.

Behind the dark lenses, Crowley met the angel's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Aziraphale.

"Are you sure? He had you against the books, and I thought-"

A nod, "He didn't intend to injure me"

"What did he want?" the demon tilted his head.

"Scare me, I believe." he started organizing the books on the counter.

"Angel, I… I came to say I'm sorry, I wanted to take you to dinner. That fight last time was stupid, and I… Are you okay?"

Aziraphale beamed as he approached the demon, his hand touched the other's cheek, thumb caressing the flesh. "I'm fine, my dear boy, you mustn't worry."

"Angel," whispered Crowley as he noticed water on the other's eyes.

The angel smiled and planted a kiss on his face, one absorbing the other's pleasant and familiar scent. "I would love to go to dinner now"

As Aziraphale turned towards the door, the demon caught his wrist stopping him.

Crowley swallowed hard, "I love you," he said, "you need to know that. I can't let you be manipulated because I didn't have the guts to say it," his hand slipped on the one of the principality and he entwined their fingers.

The angel's clear eyes met the demon's, "And I love you, my dear"

Even with his face turning red, Crowley didn't let go of the angel's hand. "Come on, I have plans for tonight. Gotta make it up to you after that chaos last week"

Aziraphale was right with him.


End file.
